The following description may relate to a passenger aircraft, but the disclosure may be applicable to other passenger transport units with equal success. Noise levels in a passenger transport unit such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, a passenger aircraft may vary significantly depending upon the operation in which the passenger transport is engaged. For example, an aircraft may present different levels of noise in a passenger compartment when the aircraft is engaged in an activity on the ground such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, taxiing, taking off or landing.
Noise levels in a passenger aircraft may vary significantly when the aircraft is engaged in different activities aloft. By way of example and not by way of limitation, noise levels in a passenger compartment may vary when the aircraft is engaged in an activity aloft such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, climbing, descending, turning or flying level.
Today's passenger transport units, such as passenger airplanes, may include a plurality of passenger compartments, and different passenger compartments may exhibit different noise characteristics during a given flight or ground evolution. By way of further example and not by way of limitation, a lower level passenger compartment may experience a greater noise level during ground taxiing than may be experienced in a compartment further removed from the ground.
Manual control of volume of an address system to accommodate various noise levels while using the address system may be difficult. Delivery of information via voice may actually be impaired by a user inexpertly adjusting output volume of the address system to counter noise while passengers are addressed.
There is a need for a system and method for countering noise when operating an address system in a passenger transport.